Whatever Happens
by Kaleshi
Summary: La famille Uchiwa est puissante. Et dans un tel univers de profit, le père ne veut pas que ses fils, en particulier Sasuke, prennent de mauvaises voies. Il prend une décision, sur le conseil d'un certain Malefoy, qui changera à jamais la vie de Sasuke. Xover HP-Naruto/Yaoi/HPDM SasuNaru/UA/Romance Drama.


Genre : Crossover HP-Naruto/ UA/ Yaoi/ Romance drame.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Naruto à Kishimoto.

Note : Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma première fic sur ce site ainsi que mon premier crossover ^^ svp soyez indulgent ^^

Note 2 : Whatever Happens est le titre d'une chanson de Michael Jackson qui m'a inspiré pour cette fic. Et puis j'ai aussi utilisé lors d'un dialogue les paroles (traduites bien sûr) de Billionaire de Bruno Mars ft Travie Mc Coy.

Note 3 concernant la fic : C'est le premier chapitre et j'ai voulu poser le décors sans entrer dans le détail de sentiment de chacun. Elle aura peut-être l'air un peu nulle comme ça mais la suite est clairement mieux :p Sur ce

_**Bonne Lecture**_

_Whatever Happens_

_Chapitre 1 - I wanna be_

Une cloche sonna. Elle sonnait le début des cours. Les élèves s'activèrent d'un seul mouvement général et se dirigèrent chacun dans leurs classes respectives.  
Cependant un brun, assez grand à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs ébène, se dirigeait à contre courant, ne se préoccupant pas des personnes qui ouvraient la voie à son passage.

Il faut dire qu'il inspirait un certain respect. Il était souvent parfait en tout point. Son uniforme était toujours impeccable, son visage impassible, son air assuré et son bulletin scolaire en faisait baver plus d'un.

Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un des yeux sans le trouver. Il croisa alors le regard froid d'un autre élève de sa classe qui avait lui aussi les cheveux noir mais long.

**- Où est Na…**

Sans s'arrêter, le brun lui fit un signe de la tête lui indiquant où se trouvait celui qu'il cherchait. Il se dirigea alors d'un pas plus assuré vers l'arrière du bâtiment dans lequel il aurait dû se rendre pour le début de ses cours. En arrivant il ne le vit pas tout de suite, le soleil l'aveuglant et puis… Il était là, adossé contre la grille, une clope à la main.

Ses cheveux blonds en pagaille se laissaient aller au gré du vent. Ses yeux étaient doucement fermés, le visage rivé vers le soleil. Un sourire serein se dessinait sur son visage. Sa peau était halée, certainement à force de rester à bronzer au lieu d'aller en cours.

Il portait un piercing sur l'arcade sourcilière et un tatouage de renard derrière le cou. Il ne portait pas sa veste et sa chemise un peu entrouverte laissait entrevoir son torse svelte et un peu musclé.

Il tenait entre ses doigts une fine cigarette dont la fumée s'élevait doucement et les cendres tombaient d'un geste désinvolte. Il l'apporta à ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit avant qu'elle ne lui soit arrachée d'un geste énervé. Le brun était arrivé et n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Il ouvrit les yeux, agacé, pour plonger dans ceux aux eaux sombres de son ami.

**- Oï, Sas'ke ! **

**- Abruti…**

**- Rends-moi ma cigarette !**

Uchiwa Sasuke n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres et c'est avec un air de défi qu'il jeta la cigarette et l'écrasa du pied.

**- Enfoiré !**

**- La ferme, tu sais qu'on a sonné ?**

**- Sans blague, tu crois que je suis sourd ? **Rétorqua le blond en reprenant sa position.

**- Dommage, ç a aurait été une bonne excuse mais non, tu es simplement un abruti fini.**

**- Il t'emmerde, l'abruti fini.**

**- On y va. **Sasuke tenta de prendre le bras du blond mais celui-ci se libéra.

**- T'oublie que tu n'es pas mon père.**

**- Le pauvre, s'il était encore là, il aurait bien honte. **

**- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

A cette question, le brun vînt se poser contre la grille près de lui.  
Sasuke n'était pas un garçon sentimental. Il avait certain principe que lui avait imposé son entourage concernant l'amitié ou même l'amour. Ce n'étaient que des sentiments faibles qui pouvaient mener un homme à sa perte. Le concernant, il n'avait que peu d'ami…

Autant dire qu'il n'en avait qu'un et c'était ce blond. Celui-ci avait toutefois beaucoup d'ami. Il les attirait comme du miel attirait les abeilles. Force était de constater que ça ne plaisait pas vraiment à Sasuke. Il était pour la plupart complètement débile comme Kiba, trop timide comme Hinata, trop collante comme Sakura, trop bavard comme Lee, trop bizarre comme Shino… Enfin, ils n'étaient pas des amis dignes de ce nom.

Malgré tout, Naruto avait aussi ses défauts et Sasuke en était parfaitement conscient… Pourquoi alors restait-il avec cet abruti de première ? Ca… C'était plus fort que lui. Une sorte de moyen de défier son père sans doute.

Mais si ce n'était que ça, pourquoi le fait que son ami ait pris un rendez-vous avec ce nouveau l'agaçait autant ?

**- Je ne t'ai pas vu hier.**

Naruto lança un regard à son ami avant de faire un sourire en coins. Voir Sasuke dans cet état était rare. Il décida alors d'en profiter un peu.

**- Effectivement.**

**- Hum… Alors ?**

**- En quoi ça te regarde ? **Demanda Naruto le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux nonchalamment fermés.

**- Teme, tu réponds oui ou non ?**

**- C'est… un… secret. **Dit-il en gloussant. Le brun fit un soupir exaspéré. Il détestait quand Naruto faisait ça. Sa patience avait des limites…

**- Calme toi, Sasuke, tu le sauras en tant voulu.**

**- Tu étais avec… ce Gaara, c'est ça.**

**- Oui et je l'adore ce mec. Il est aussi austère que toi mais… **

**- Ne le compare pas à moi…**

**- Bref. Je l'aime beaucoup… Je pourrai peut-être me le faire ?**

**- Tss.**

Sasuke ne comprenait pas l'attirance de son ami pour les autres garçons. Ils ne lui faisaient, pour sa part, aucun effet. Mais à bien y réfléchir, les filles non plus…

Naruto et lui se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Il s'était rencontré par hasard dans un parc où de nombreux enfants venaient jouer. Naruto avait toujours été un peu bagarreur et Sasuke un petit garçon très sage et qui avait déjà une classe naturelle. C'est évidemment donc qu'ils commencèrent par se détester. Mais Naruto était le seul qui adressait la parole à ce garçon au visage impassible, les autres ayant trop peur de son regard froid. Il le trouvait trop arrogant et avait toujours cette envie de le frapper mais surtout d'en tirer un sourire.

Les années passant, Naruto ne changea pas, toujours aussi téméraire, séchant les cours, fumant et Sasuke le suivait parfois bien malgré lui et ce pour le plus grand plaisir du blond.  
Il aidait Sasuke à s'affirmer de lui-même, lui qui était emprisonné dans cette bulle familiale…  
Au fil des années ils étaient devenu très complice et il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur son Sasuke…  
Naruto sortit une autre cigarette et l'alluma. Sasuke ne broncha pas, trop occupé à savoir ce que son meilleur ami et ce Gaara avait bien pu faire tous les deux…

**- Sas'ke ?**

**- Hun ?**

**- Tu sais ce que tu feras dans la vie plus tard ?**

- … **Je pense que je finirai comme mon père et mon frère.**

**- Oui… c'était une question stupide ! **Dit-il en riant.

**- Oui, une vraie question de Naruto…**

**- Enfoiré !**

**- Et toi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… Je serai milliardaire ! Je m'achèterai tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu, je serai sur toutes les couvertures de magasines, souriant auprès des plus grandes stars !**

**- Je crois que t'en demande un peu trop…**

**- Mais non ! Allé, Sasuke, ferme les yeux et imagine avec moi.**

**- C'est stupide… **Malgré tout, le brun s'exécuta et ferma les yeux, oubliant tout ce qui était autour de lui et seul la voix de Naruto captivait son attention.

**- Imagine… Mon nom en lettre brillante… Une ville différente toutes les nuits… Et toi et moi nous serions les rois ! Le monde ferait mieux de se préparer à nous accueillir. **Finit-il un large sourire aux lèvres. Il prit la main du brun près de lui et la serra.

Sasuke laissa son imagination vagabondée… Ils se voyaient avec Naruto dans une de ces villes bondés et lumineuses … Vegas par exemple. Ils se voyaient ensemble riant et jouant complètement heureux… Il s'imagina gagnant aux machines à sous ou autres et le blond qui lui sautait au cou et qui…

Une ombre vînt soudain lui cacher le soleil et il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il recevait déjà une gifle monumentale. Il revint alors sur terre et se maudit de ne pas avoir insisté pour ne pas retourner en cours. Il lâcha d'un geste sec la main du blond… Il lui en voulait à lui aussi…

Un homme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait mais beaucoup plus âgé et les cheveux plus longs se tenait devant lui, la main encore en suspend et le regard féroce. Il ne rouspéta pas et se contenta de le saluer.

**- Père.**

Naruto restait tétaniser. Il avait déjà aperçut le père de Sasuke mais toujours au loin, son ami faisant tout pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas. Il savait qu'il était un homme très respecté et aussi intransigeant envers ses fils. Mais bon, de là à le gifler pour avoir séché…

**- Je te retrouve ici, à bronzer avec ce délinquant au lieu d'assister à tes cours. Est-ce là l'éducation que je t'ai donnée ?**

- **…**

**- Dans la voiture.**

Sasuke ne leva pas les yeux et c'est le visage impassible qu'il parti sans un mot ni un regard pour son ami. Naruto voulu dire quelque chose mais le regard menaçant de Fugaku Uchiwa le laissa sans voix. Il détourna les yeux vers l'établissement où il vit qu'ils avaient attirés l'attention de certains de leur camarade.

Fugaku tourna les talons et partie à la suite de son fils. La route se déroula sans une seule parole. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grille derrière laquelle une belle et grande maison se trouvait. Tout ce qui en dégageait sentait le luxe et l'aisance. La demeure Uchiwa. Le chauffeur fit ouvrir les grilles et pénétra dans la cour. Il se plaça face à l'entrée afin que les Uchiwa puissent y accéder et s'en alla se garer plus loin. Fugaku entra chez lui, son fils à sa suite. Une fois la porte refermée il se retourna et regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux.

**- Je t'avais formellement interdit de revoir ce… délinquant.**

**- Naruto.**

L'homme plissa un peu les yeux. Son fils ne comprenait vraiment rien.

**- Il ne t'apportera rien de bon dans la vie, Sasuke ! Regarde déjà ton comportement ! Itachi…**

Sasuke détourna les yeux, exaspéré. Son père allait encore lui faire une longue tirade sur la perfection incarnée qu'était son frère ainé.

**- Regarde-moi ! Itachi ne s'est jamais aussi mal entouré ! Il a de bons amis qui**

**- Qui lui apporteront des profits, je sais. Mais Naruto est le seul ami que j'ai.**

**- Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe, Sasuke ?** Chuchota Fugaku...** Je me sens donc dans l'obligation de changer ça !**

Sasuke fronça les sourcils... Que se passait-il de si grave ? Son père partie d'une vive allure en lui disant de se préparer pour ce soir car ils accueillaient des amis…

**O**_o_**O**_o_**O**_o_**O**

Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke et son frère Itachi firent leur entrée dans le salon où les attendait leur père. Ils étaient tous en costumes, prêt à recevoir leurs convives.

Le majordome annonça les invités et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Fugaku pris son plus jeune fils à part lui demandant de ne pas encore le décevoir.

Les invités étaient apparemment des étrangers. Sasuke aperçut tout d'abord un homme. Il était grand, ses cheveux, qu'il portait long, étaient d'un blond délavé. Il portait un costume tout de noir ainsi qu'un long manteau. Ses mains, parés de bijoux précieux tenaient une canne. A sa suite sortie une femme très mince portant un tailleur gris, ses cheveux tirés en chignon.  
Et puis un jeune homme, qui devait être un peu plus âgé que Sasuke. Il avait un costume lui aussi, tout de noir, rivalisant avec ses cheveux blond bien coiffé. Il avait une carrure un peu mince quoique musclé et ses yeux d'un gris clair. Il avait un air très hautain tout comme son père d'ailleurs.  
Fugaku alla vers eux, les accueillant chaleureusement.

**- Monsieur Malefoy ! Bienvenue à vous et à votre famille.**

**- Monsieur Uchiwa. C'est toujours un plaisir.**

Des anglais… Super. La soirée promettait d'être longue.  
Ils allèrent s'installer dans la salle à manger où un repas les attendait. Les pères parlaient affaire tandis que Sasuke et Drago s'étaient lancé dans une sorte d'affrontement du regard. Ce fut Lucius Malefoy qui les interrompit.

**- Alors mon jeune garçon, dans quel domaine souhaites-tu te lancer ?**

**- Sasuke est encore au lycée mais il suivra certainement la trace de son père dans le milieu hospitalier. **Intervint Fugaku.

**- Ah oui ? Mon fils Drago vient tout juste d'en sortir, il a acquis son diplôme avec les honneurs.**

**- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Nous avons de grands espoir avec Sasuke, il suivra sans nul doute la voie de son frère Itachi.**

**- A vrai dire… **Fugaku tourna la tête vers son fils qui venait de prendre la parole, un air de défi sur le visage.** Je ne compte pas réellement suivre le chemin de mon frère ainé.**

**- Sasuke… **le menaça son père

**- Et pourquoi ça mon garçon ? **Demanda Lucius, amusé.Drago quant à lui commençait à arborer un petit sourire moqueur.

**- Je ne vois pas d'honneur à devenir la copie conforme de mon frère. Je suivrai ma propre voie.**

**- Ca suffit ! Lança **Fugaku, faisant taire les Malefoy.** Sasuke, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dirai de faire ! Tu m'as bien compris ?**

**- Voyons, voyons Mr Uchiwa. C'est un jeune garçon, il aime défier l'autorité parentale sans scrupule.**

**- Veuillez excuser son attitude. Ce sont les très mauvaises fréquentations qui altèrent son jugement.**

**- De mauvaises fréquentations ? **Dit Lucius d'un air intéressé.** Nous avons également connu quelques… problèmes quant aux fréquentations de mon fils. Je dois dire qu'ils choisissaient de mauvais amis mais nous y avons remédié, n'est-ce pas, Drago ?**

**- Oui, père **répondit-il avec un air de soumission.

**- Naruto est mon ami que vous le vouliez ou non.**

Fugaku lança un regard plein de colère à son fils. Comment pouvait-il le défier impunément devant des étrangers ? Ne lui avait-il rien appris de l'honneur ?

Sasuke quant à lui sentait sa rage bouillonner. Il en avait plus qu'assez que son père choisisse tout dans sa vie, jusqu'à ses propres amis et tout ça pourquoi ? Dans le but de faire encore plus de profit.

Lucius Malefoy se prit à rire encore une fois de l'insolence du fils de son « ami » japonais qui avait pourtant une si bonne réputation. Il se dit qu'il se devait de l'aider… En tirant bien sûr un bénéfice.

**- J'aurai peut-être une suggestion, Mr Uchiwa.**

**- Je suis tout ouïe.**

**- Vous pourriez envoyer Sasuke à Londres**.

Grand blanc. A Londres ? Sasuke fut d'abord interdit, il lança à son père un regard d'incertitude. Mais ce dernier était plongé dans ses pensées… Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout.

**- Père, **intervint Itachi**, Est-ce bien raisonnable ?**

**- Bien-sûr mon garçon. Ne vous ai-je pas dit que mon garçon avait failli suivre cette mauvaise voie ? Nous l'avons alors envoyé dans une école privée, la meilleure. Et le voilà ressortit avec les honneurs !**

Drago lança pour la première fois de la soirée un regard compatissant à Sasuke. Celui-ci se voyait de plus en plus au bord du gouffre intercéda.

**- Il y a aussi de très bonnes écoles ici, au Japon.**

**- Oui mon fils. Mais cela sera-t-il suffisant à t'éloigner une fois pour toute de ce bon à rien d'Uzumaki ?**

**- Je refuse de partir ! **Cria t-il en se levant.

Son père se leva à son tour, frappant du poing, un air enragé sur sa figure.

**- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire Sasuke ! Je suis le chef de cette famille et tu iras à Londres et ne parlera plus jamais à ce délinquant, tu m'as compris !**

Sasuke se retira sans demander son reste, marchant d'un pas assuré jusqu'à sa chambre avant de défaillir… Il n'allait plus revoir Naruto.

_Fin du premier chapitre._

Humhum... Alors voilà ^^ J'espère que certains ont apprécié un peu quand même ^^ Je demande des review tout d'abords pour connaître vos impressions, sur la fic, l'écriture (s'il y a des fautes que vous avez remarqué svp !) etc.  
Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera un happy-end ou non en tout cas vous ne le saurez pas avant la fin :p

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et j'espère vous revoir bientôt !


End file.
